kingdom_keyblade_mastersfandomcom-20200214-history
NiGHTS
NiGHTS (ナイツ, Naitsu) is a First-level Nightmaren and the primary protagonist of the ''NiGHTS'' series. NiGHTS is a playful, kind, and free spirited creature who dwells in the Night Dimension, and lives in the dream world of Nightopia which takes shape according to the thoughts, ideas, personalities, and will of the Visitors (humans from the real world). As a Nightmaren however, NiGHTS' origin is henceforth the dark realm of Nightmare. NiGHTS was one of the most powerful creations of Wizeman, a malevolent entity from NiGHTS' realm, and was meant to steal Ideya, the energy of dreams. However, NiGHTS was a remarkably mischievous free spirit who did not like taking orders, so Wizeman imprisoned him/her. NiGHTS subsequently rebelled and have allied himself/herself with Visitors to stop Wizeman from taking over the Dream World and eventually, the Waking World. However, his/her motivation is simply because he/she do not like Wizeman, and not because NiGHTS is inherently 'good'. Although created by the evil Wizeman, he/she didn't agree with Wizeman's plans to take over Nightopia and rebelled. Thanks to an Ideya shard embedded in his/her chest, NiGHTS can dualize with a Visitor, a trick that allows him/her to escape the Ideya Palaces used to confine him/her. Reala, a fellow First Level Nightmaren, and NiGHTS are equal in their acrobatic fighting abilities and both served under their creator Wizeman. They are enemies due to their opposite personalities and opinions of their master, making them heated rivals. NiGHTS is much like Peter Pan, a character created by Scottish-born English author JM Barrie. They both are capable of flight, are childlike, they never grow-up or age, and take children with them on adventures in their worlds. The only difference is that Neverland is a "real" physical place (at least in the original novel and Warner Brothers movie adaptation) while Nightopia is a dream world that exists in another dimension and can only be visited in dreams or subconscious. ".''" :—NiGHTS. Appearance :''Voice actor: Julissa Aguirre (English), Yukari Tamura (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance NiGHTS wears a purple jester style hat and outfit, with a diamond-shaped red jewel on his/her chest (according to the mini-series release by Archie Comics, the diamond-shaped red jewel is really a shard of the red ideya of courage). In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Height: 5ft 3in (160 cm) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality NiGHTS personality is somewhat that of a child. NiGHTS is playful, impatient and mischievous, but also kind-hearted and understanding. NiGHTS behaves childishly and mischievously, never for a moment thinking of the consequences of his/her actions for example sometimes scaring people just for fun. However, he/she is playful in nature and NiGHTS' actions can mostly be considered chivalrous. An overly free spirit, NiGHTS detests being ordered around or restrained, and freely flies through the skies of Nightopia. NiGHTS is full of curiosity, and loves anything new or unusual. NiGHTS is very compassionate towards visitors even going as far as to put personal feelings aside. For example, in Sky Concert stage, NiGHTS is asked by Helen if NiGHTS could join the concert. NiGHTS declined the offer, but had a change of heart upon seeing how important it was to Helen. NiGHTS is very comforting and encouraging when needed and despite appearances, does know how to take things seriously. NiGHTS prides him/herself in not being afraid of anything; seemingly offended (or perhaps defensive) when Owl raised the possibility. NiGHTS is loyal to what they believe in and refuses to bow to Wizeman's cruel Nightmares no matter what the cost. In before the final fight against Wizeman, NiGHTS made the ultimate sacrifice. Wizeman reveals when he is destroyed, everything he created will be destroyed as well, including NiGHTS. NiGHTS than states that he/she knew that all along, yet is prepared to battle Wizeman to the very end. Although NiGHTS does not have a strong sense of righteousness, he/she are unhappy about Wizeman's attempts to eliminate Nightopia. He/She also enjoys showing Visitors around and generally sees them not only as allies against Wizeman, but also as companions. Sometimes, when very relaxed, Nights will pull out an invisible flute and start playing. NiGHTS is also very merciful and caring. For instance, after beating Reala in the Delight City stage shows concern when he appeared hurt. In many occasions, NiGHTS calls for a "fair fight" with Reala despite having no real reason to believe he would keep such a promise, leading Reala to call him/her "gullible." It's possible NiGHTS trusts easily, but he/she could also just be looking for the good/honorable side in others. NiGHTS is shown to be rather sympathetic toward some of his/her enemies, such as Reala, which is easily turned against him/her and cares greatly for the Visitors, even letting him/herself get captured so they would not be harmed. If there is one thing NiGHTS dislikes, aside from Wizeman and his plans, it's revealing his/her identity as a Nightmaren to Visitors. NiGHTS is visibly displeased when Reala refers to him/her as such and Helen's horrified reaction affected NiGHTS so deeply they did not react quickly enough to save her. At the same time, NiGHTS does not appear to be ashamed of being a Nightmaren; in the story book it acknowledges the truth, but argues that only who someone is right now matters. Relationships Friends/Allies * Owl * Visitors ** Claris ** Elliot ** Will ** Helen Family * Wizeman (creator) * Reala (brother) * Jackle (brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Nightmarens Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Flight: NiGHTS' main and most notable ability is flight, able to fly freely and gracefully through the air. While flying NiGHTS can perform Acrobatics, which are flips while emitting bright yellow ribbon-like light from their hands, to show how easy and comfortable flying is for them. NiGHTS also can fly at great speeds able to fly as fast as the fastest thing alive. Besides flying, NiGHTS shows various other abilities in both games. Assimilation/Dualize: NiGHTS has the ability to Dualize with Visitors, with this NiGHTS and a Visitor can assimilate with one another or become in sync, to do this the two must touch or at least hold hands. While they are Dualized, the Visitor literally becomes NiGHTS and either one can be in control of the other's movements, mostly NiGHTS. This also helps them to escape the "NiGHTS Capture" as Dualizing with a Visitor who possesses the Red Ideya of Courage is enough to break NiGHTS free of the inescapable cage. This is a required ability when using NiGHTS in both games. Drill Dash: NiGHTS can also use an attack called the Drill Dash, which is their most basic attack. With this ability they are able to attack and defeat a simple 3rd level Nightmaren. The Drill Dash can also help NiGHTS move or fly twice as fast merely to catch up with Goodles in Nights: Journey of Dreams. The Drill Dash is a possible reference to Sonic the Hedgehog's Spin Dash as both abilities require a form of spinning (Sonic spins into a spiky ball while NiGHTS spins into a spiral or a screw) and can be used to attack enemies and move faster. Strength: To some extant, NiGHTS is shown to have strength above that of a normal person as they can move objects and wound creatures (or in which case a Nightmaren) three to four times their size. Persona Masks: In the first game, NiGHTS shows the ability to transform into a bobsled, an ability that was expanded upon in the sequel with the introduction of Persona Masks. Each mask allows NiGHTS to change forms and abilities accordingly, including those of a dragon for gust resistance, a rocket for acceleration and a dolphin for swimming. Transformation: Along with the Persona Masks, NiGHTS is also able to transform into a boat and a roller coaster, as well as rolling up in a ball to roll down slides (a possible reference to Sonic Team's title character Sonic the Hedgehog). In Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed, NiGHTS is able to take the form of a racecar, a speedboat and a jetplane. NiGHTS can transform into virtually anything. Paraloops: NiGHTS can create small portals called Paraloops with 'Twinkle Dust' that emits from their hands by flying in a circle. This ability sends who or whatever gets sucked in to an unknown space, but in Nights: Journey of Dreams the Paraloop simply sends Nightopians (and apparently Nightmarens) to the My Dream world. This ability is also useful in collecting Blue Chips and certain other items. NiGHTS' Paraloop is considered as a hammerspace for the items they have collected and a portal to other locations for creatures. Dream Flute: If counted as an ability, NiGHTS possesses what is called the Dream Flute, which is an invisible or otherwise an imaginary instrument that NiGHTS plays when they are alone usually to keep them calm, relaxed and at peace. When one hears NiGHTS playing the flute, the music is almost always the flute version of their own theme song "Dreams Dreams". Energy Bolt Projection: In some games, NiGHTS can shoot deep purple bolts of energy. Night Mode: NiGHTS will send themself and the enemy into the night sky, in which NIGHTS will shoot a powerful blast of energy, then will make the moon shoot a beam of moonlight down on the target. Dream Diamond: NiGHTS summons a blue diamond, and can make it shoot a ray of blue energy. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Angry Nights * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Star Kick * Star Spin Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * NiGHTS Wikipedia * NiGHTS NiGHTS wiki * NiGHTS Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Nightmarens Category:Gender Unknown Category:Heroes Category:NiGHTS Universe Characters